ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-19/Map
This is a list of locations on Earth-19. Locations are organized from general areas, such as planets are countries, down to specific locations such a city. This list is currently a work in progress. Milky Way Galaxy Almost all disclosed locations have been within the Milky Way Galaxy. Earth United States ''Arington This is the hometown of Bink. It is the Earth-19 version of Houston. Bellwood This is the hometown of Ben Tennyson. It is the location of the Plumber's Earth HQ. It was destroyed by the Ringmaster in ''Insight Cape Canaveral This is one of the two main locations in which Plumber's ships land, the other being Bellwood. It is always where the recruits go to head back to the Academy at the start of a term. Center City This is the hometown of Zon. It is the Earth-19 version of Denver. Fellson City This is the hometown of Paper. It is the Earth-19 version of Baltimore. It became the new base of the recruits at the end of Insight after Bellwood was destroyed. As of Critical Point, the city became unsafe because it was too close to Washington, D.C., where there was a dome, so the base moved to Fractal City. However, the city is still intact. Midnight City This is the hometown of Sci. It is the Earth-19 version of Chicago. ''Newport This is the hometown of Toon. It is the Earth-19 version of Atlanta. Northwater This is the hometown of Jack. It is the Earth-19 version of Helena. Washington, D.C. In Critical Point, Sci and Future Paper go to Washington, D.C. after the chasing the Sentinels there. They eventually escape the city and see the dome being placed on it in order to activate the Grid. Canada Oceanside This is the hometown of Ben. It is the Earth-19 version of Vancouver. Europe Budapest A city in Hungary. Paper, Sci, and Toon land here to look for the missing recruits but get caught up into a mix with the Blast Masters. Moscow A city in Russia. Paper, Sci, and Toon follow the Blast Masters here from Paris. Oakwood This is the hometown of Aevan. It is the Earth-19 version of London. Paris A city in France. Paper, Sci, and Toon follow the Blast Masters here from Budapest. Asia ''Novosibirsk This is mentioned as being one of the locations of the domes for the Grid placed on the Earth in Critical Point. Sigara This is the hometown of Brian. It is the Earth-19 version of Jakarta. South America ''Rio de Janeiro'' This is mentioned as being one of the locations of the domes for the Grid placed on the Earth in Critical Point. Australia ''Canberra'' This is mentioned as being one of the locations of the domes for the Grid placed on the Earth in Critical Point. Fractal City While technically not on the Earth, this floating city is located in Earth's atmosphere. It is the current location of the Plumber's main base after the Plumbers' Academy and Bellwood were destroyed and Fellson City became unsafe. The Haven An enormous floating satellite for refugees that mysteriously appeared near the Earth one day in July 2014. Solaris Lunaris Hophopris Phonaris Outer Space While not officially a location, ships travel through this area while going from planet to planet. Also called Deep Space. Plumbers' Academy This is the main location of Young Plumbers. It is the Plumber's main base throughout Seasons 1 and 2. Lotin is the headmaster until Hornbok takes over. It is unknown who takes over for Hornbok after his death in Mid Term, Part 2. It was destroyed by a bomb brought by Ancy in Interior. Barracks The barracks of the academy. This is where students sleep. Airspace A minor location near academy. Training Simulator A room in the academy used to simulate missions and train the recruits and other students. Classroom 19 A classroom in the academy. Dining Hall The dining hall of the academy. Villain's Academy This is one of the Elite's three main bases, the other two being Salimore and Ranova. Lucifer is the headmaster. Incarcecon A prison run by the Plumber's that is home to some of the galaxy's worst criminals. ChemiLabs A company run by Chemestris, a member of the Elite. They are a member of the GBA until they are removed in Field Trip. Galactic Business Association Headquarters The headquarters of the GBA, part of a large complex that also has other galactic groups such as the Galactic Peace Council. Galactic Bank Union A galactic bank and the official bank of the Plumbers. Temple of Rigon A temple in the middle of space where the door to the Infinity Pool is located. Salimore This is the home planet of the bounty hunter Salimorians, including Ra'ol Set. Castle The castle where King Horus Set and Queen Isis rule over Salimore. Compound A compound on Salimore where the recruits go during Alien Invaders to destroy part of the invasion force. Ranova An anti-Plumber planet that serves as one of the Elite's main bases. Airspace A minor location near Ranova. Base A base on Ranova. Vrellax A planet that is used in the recruits field test, but the recruits never get there because they are ambushed by Lotin. Compound A compound on Vrellax where the Magisters wait for the recruits. Froslan The home planet of Blitz and other Glakorcians Capital City An unnamed city that the recruits go to in Best Served Cold to stop the Glace. Hitalbur A planet home to a city with daily fighting championships. The recruits go here to collect one of the crystals. Primus An artificial planet created by Azmuth that is home to the Codon stream, the storage for all DNA samples in the Omnitrix. Naran Manos A planet that is home to the Naran Manotizes, and currently, the Aurora Manotizes as well. Paper and Sci go here during the events of The Guardian to figure out where Hope the sage is. Enoma The home planet of the sage Grief. Also the home planet of Kali, Sci's girlfriend who was adopted by Grief as a child. Paper, Sci, and Fear go here to begin the search for Grief during the events of Hide and Seek ''Owaki'' A town on Enoma, it is the hometown of both Grief and Kali. Phoniphus II The home planet of Grief's husband Dovano. Paper, Sci, Fear, and Kali go here to ask Dovano about the location of Grief. Corten II The home planet of Lotin and other Telecortexians. Runaltia The home planet of Lucifer and other Runatyvians Platasorga The home planet of Viper and other Vitressians. Psyocs The home planet of Chemestris and other Psyophellians. Aldabarbaria The home planet of the Aldabarbarians. Betelgusia The home planet of the Betelgusians. Pollunia The home planet of the Pollunians Vivox The destroyed home planet of the Vivoserians. Rotolysia The home planet of the Rotolysians. Vallion The home planet of the Veloans. Kraaho/Aphyrian home-world The home planet of the Kraaho and the Aphyrians. The Dominion Region A region in space that can only be found by being lost. It has a very powerful dark influence. There are seven realms. The Destination A location between Aldabarbaria, Betelgusia, and Pollunia. It is the location where the final battle between the Plumbers, the Elite, and Rigon take place. There is a tower used by the Sages. Trans-dimensional Locations Infinity Pool The locations of pure good energy that the Elite are looking for throughout the first two seasons. Rigon's Prison This is the pocket dimension that Rigon is sealed away in. Spiritual Plain This is a dimension that only spirits can travel to. It can only be accessed with the help of a Sage, and is where all of the Guardian's trials are completed. Null Void A pocket dimension created by the Galvan to house criminals to dangerous for Incarcecon. The recruits go here to try and collect the last crystal. Unnamed Pocket Dimension This is the pocket dimension that Argo tried to suck the Academy into during the events of Darkness. It is unofficially called the Dark Void, but other Dark Voids likely exist. Dragonia A mysterious dimension that the Ringmaster goes to during the events of Creativity to release Auris the dragon. It is the home of the Council of 12 and the realm that the rings were created in. Undisclosed General Location These locations have names, but their relative location is unknown. Funeral Home This is where Magister Dillius was buried in the events of Pilot, Part 2. Dr. Animo's Headquarters This is Dr. Animo's base seen in Lesson Learned Non-Canon Locations The Seven Worlds The alternate universes that the mysterious heroes from Field Trip came from. These were never mentioned, but it is confirmed that they exist. Category:Lists Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd